All Grown Up
by twilightsimsfan02
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends practically since before birth. As they grow will they develop new feelings? Can someone ruin their friendship? Read as they grow and learn about life and love. ExB AH. I suck at summaries so plz read....


**A/N: Okay I KNOW a lot of people have done this story type (when I say a lot I do mean A LOT). But I REALLY X 100 wanted to put my own twists on it. And I LOVE these plots all the time!! Okay, so the first chapter and maybe more will be in Renee's point of view (you'll see why :D). **

**Disclaimer: I am crying right now because I don't own Twilight. Instead Stephenie Meyer does. Also, I can't even look at a Twilight book because my parents and friends put me on probation. Life sucks.**

**Renee's POV:**

_I can't believe my little girl will come in just another couple of weeks._ Esme, my best friend, and I were due to have our first kids in about two weeks. Esme's child will be a boy while mine will be a girl. It couldn't have been better. I still remember when we told each other the great news.

_FLASHBACK_

_I burst through the front door and ran up the stairs to find Esme. She was sitting on her bed smiling. She looked up at me and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did. _

"_I have news," we both blurted. I looked at her excitedly and expectantly, and she looked the same. _

"_Okay, tell it," we said. We laughed. _

"_Whose is more important?" I asked trying to figure out who should go first._

"_I don't know. My news is that I'm going to have a baby, but I don't know what your news is," she answered._

"_Hmm. Well, I don't know either because my news is that I'm having a baby, too, but I can't possibly know what your news is unless you tell me," I said. I pondered for a moment. "Well, I guess we could play rock-pape- scissors to see who goes first." She looked at me like I was missing something. She just sighed._

"_I don't think that is necessary," she said._

"_Why not? We have to find some way to find the first person."_

"_Well, I am going to have a baby so we don't need to figure out who goes first. There, I told you my news."_

"_You did no such thing!" I accused. "You having a baby is certainly new information to me, but that has NOTHING to do with finding out who goes first." I was starting to get frustrated. Esme had her mouth agape with a shocked expression on her face. "Stop looking at me like that." She sighed again._

"_I already TOLD you my news!" she said, exasperated. "I am going to have a baby! That's my news!"_

"_Geez, you don't have to yell. I get that you are having a baby. But I REALLY want to tell my news first so I am just going to do it. I'm having a baby! Now, tell me your news." She sighed for the third time_

"_I'm having a baby," she said._

"_I know this already! What's your news?" I asked, annoyed._

"_I am HAVING A BABY JUST LIKE YOU! OKAY?! THAT IS MY NEWS!" she yelled._

"_Okay, you don't have to yell. Just tell me your news, so we can move on."_

"_UGH!" she shrieked and left the room. She stormed back in holding a tiny stick thing in her hand. She showed it to me, and I instantly recognized it as a pregnancy test. The result said positive. _

"_Ohhh, I get it now. Your news WAS that you were having a baby," I said in understanding. Her tense face softened._

"_Finally," she said. _

"_Sorry, I can be a little slow sometimes."_

"_Sometimes?" she questioned with her eyebrow raised. _

"_Okay, maybe more than sometimes," I said and we laughed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I chuckled to myself. I remembered that right after that she signed us up for cooking classes saying that every child deserved a home cooked meal every now and then. Neither of us could cook until that class. Actually, _I_ _still_ couldn't cook. Esme was now good at everything from box Mac and Cheese to chicken parmesan. I still couldn't even boil water. I seriously think our cooking instructor was relieved to see me walk out of that kitchen for the last time.

I let out a small groan as the baby made a hard kick towards Esme. I heard a small groan from her at the same time.

"Did the baby kick again?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the weirdest part of it all is that she only kicks really hard when you're around. Every other time the kicks are barely noticeable," I said.

"Yeah, it's the same for me. It freaks me out sometimes," she confessed. I nodded in agreement.

We were sitting on the couch watching some random baby show. When it was finished I got up and made some dinner for us. Just as I put the frozen pizza in the oven and pressed 'start,' I heard a loud groan come from Esme.

"Did the baby kick?" I asked as I walked back to the couch. I didn't think the baby would have kicked since our babies always kicked at the same time whenever they were in proximity of each other. That was just one more thing to freak me out.

"No," she groaned. "I think… I'm having… my baby…" My eyes went huge as I ran to grab the bag she packed for herself. Then I called Carlisle, her husband, who said that he was still working at the hospital and would see us there. I ran to Esme and grabbed her hand. She squeezed the life out of it as she had another contraction. I led her to my car, a nice, small black Honda, and put her in the passenger seat. I got in on the driver's side.

"Breathe," I told her, and she took a deep breath and let it out. I kept a hold of her hand as I drove way over the speed limit, which was very unusual for me. "Carlisle said he would be there when we go there."

She squeezed my hand again and yelled, "Carlisle's naked body will not be allowed within a 50 perimeter ever again!" I chuckled. We got to the hospital in a short amount of time. I helped Esme to the desk where we had to fill out some paper work. While I was filling everything out, some nurses came to put Esme in a wheelchair. They practically had to chain her to the chair because of how much she was insisting that she walks. After she was finally in the chair, we all went to her room.

I held her hand as we waited. I noticed her contractions came more frequently than before. _I'll have to go through this in a matter of weeks._ The doctor came in, asked questions, measured how dilated she was, jotted some things down, and left telling us it would be awhile until Esme would give birth.

"So, what about names?" I asked to distract her. It worked.

"Oh, Carlisle and I choose the name Edward. I know it's old fashioned, but we've always had a thing for old fashioned things. The middle name will be Anthony after Carlisle's dad. He said that he wanted to keep the memory of his father, and I wasn't about to argue," she said smiling. The smile turned into a frown as another contraction came.

I remembered that I still needed to call Charlie, my husband. I sighed. "Esme, will you be fine for a few minutes while I call Charlie?" She just nodded. I left the room and dialed his number.

"Hello?" His voice answered on the third ring.

"Hello," I said. "Can you come to the hospital?"

"Why? Are you having the baby?" he asked. I heard shuffling in the background.

"No, but Esme is having hers," I replied.

"Oh, okay, I'll be there soon. I was on my way home, but I guess I'll just come over there." Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Oh, Charlie can you get the pizza out of the oven?! I was cooking it when Esme went into labor."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. I'll be there soon," he said and hung up.

I went back to Esme and let her squeeze my hand. Carlisle arrived soon after my call to Charlie. He looked scared but at the same time very calm. The way he smiled at her showed that he was just as happy about the arrival of the baby as Esme will be when she's no longer hurting. Charlie came and reported that the pizza was burnt to a crisp but there was no fire. He ended up just going to the waiting room to sit instead of staying in the delivery room.

By the time the doctor came back into the room, Esme was ready to chop off Carlisle's manhood. Carlisle took everything with ease. The doctor checked how dilated she was and ran other tests.

"I'm afraid there is something wrong," he said. Esme got very anxious. "The baby is fine, but you're not. I'm not sure what's wrong, but we'll have to do a C-section."

"Okay," was all Esme could say. The surgery went well, and Edward's cries could be heard once it was over. Edward was a bald baby with blue eyes. **(A/N: I heard somewhere that all babies are born with blue eyes. I hope that's true. If not then just pretend he was born with blue eyes and will change to green later.) **His skin was pale just like the parents.

The doctor handed him over to a nurse who took him out of the room.

"What's the name going to be of the boy?" the doctor asked.

"Edward, Edward Anthony Cullen," Esme said proudly. Carlisle and she were beaming.

I left the room to go check on Charlie. He was sitting on the couch in the small room. There was food next to him and flowers in his hands.

When he saw me, Charlie got up and kissed me. We broke the kiss with ragged breathing. "Let's go see that baby," he said.

When we got to the room, Esme was holding Edward while Carlisle looked lovingly at them. I suddenly felt my baby kick erratically. Everyone took turns holding the baby, and Esme went to sleep. Charlie and I left promising to come back tomorrow.

The next day I brought blue balloons with me to the hospital. In the room, I saw that Carlisle was still there resting on the couch directly across from Esme. Edward was asleep in her arms as she smiled down at him. I put the balloons in the corner of the room and asked to hold Edward. Esme reluctantly gave him to me, and I sat down in a chair right next to Carlisle's couch.

Carlisle got up and went to get something to eat. Esme decided to go to sleep. Once I was sure she was asleep, I set Edward down in the small crib in the room. After awhile, he began to stir. I didn't want to wake Esme, so I picked him up.

He rested his head on my stomach, and yawned. Then my baby kicked hard right where Edward was. I had to stifle a groan. Edward, only slightly startled, clung to my shirt. My baby kicked again with less force, and Edward yawned falling asleep. I went to set him back in the crib, but he started to cry. I put rested him against my shoulder and rocked him, but he still cried. Sighing, I lowered Edward to my stomach where he instantly rested his head and fell asleep.

When I sat down, Edward didn't stir. He didn't wake up when Carlisle came in announcing he had food. My baby was completely still, too. Esme woke up around 2 in the afternoon and wanted Edward. I reluctantly gave him over to her. He cried when I handed him to her. I was surprised when it took her awhile to calm him down. _He was instantly calm with me._ I decided to just ignore it and sit down.

The doctor came into the room looking a little distressed. It worried me.

"Esme, we're sorry to say that it will be impossible to have another baby," he said. Esme looked down trying to hide her disappointment. "The eggs could be fertilized, but the baby would have serious health conditions, so we are going to cut your tubes to prevent that from happening. I'm so sorry." Esme was in tears. I went over to hug her and saw the doctor still had more to say. "We're going to have to move you to another room," he continued. "I'm sorry." He left, and I held her as she cried.

"It'll be okay," I whispered knowing it would be anything but. She shook her head.

"It was Carlisle's and my dream," she sobbed. Carlisle came over to help comfort her.

"Look, dear, if this is about my dream of having lots of kids, then don't cry," he said. "I am happy just having you and our little Edward." He smiled.

"It's not about that," she said as the tears dried. "It was my dream, too. But I can't say I'm not happy with you and Edward." She smiled at Carlisle. Suddenly, his pager went off. He looked at it and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm needed for work," he said smiling apologetically.

"It's fine. Go save some lives for me," she said.

"I will, I love you," he said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too," she said as he exited the room. She still had Edward in her arms and asked me to put him in the small crib. I did as she asked and excused myself from the room. I called Charlie just wanting to hear his voice.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, how's everything at the station?" I asked. Charlie was the chief of police of our small town of Forks, Washington.

"It's slow like always, but I'm glad to hear your voice." I smiled.

"Me too. The doctor said that Esme can't have any more babies, and she's so upset. I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"It'll all work out. I'm going to pick up some Chinese for dinner. We can eat there. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Okay, well, I love you."

"I love you, too," I said and hung up. I smiled. Charlie always knew exactly what I wanted and needed. What I wanted now was to stay by Esme's side and cheer her up.

I went back to the room where Esme was resting. She looked very peaceful in her sleep, so I didn't wake her. Instead, I took care of the baby. Hopefully, Esme will be out of here very soon.

**1 month later…**

Esme's finally going home! It couldn't have been a happier day. The tube cutting went fine, but then the doctors found an infection from the C-section. That took a long while to clear up. Actually, that ended a week ago, but then Esme came down with an extreme case of the flu (for whatever reason) and stayed for another week. She was so happy to get out of this place, and I was happy, too.

We were walking out to her car with all of the baby stuff (we got lots of baby gifts while Esme was in the hospital.) The only one not walking was Esme, who was forcefully put into another wheelchair. She was definitely not taking it well. She had Edward in her arms.

We finished putting in the stuff, and Carlisle put Edward in the car seat. Esme got into the passenger seat, and Carlisle got into the driver seat. Charlie— who was helping us put things in the car— was in the car that would take me home. It was his police cruiser instead my Honda because he drove that back weeks ago.

I reached up to close the back door of Carlisle and Esme's car when I suddenly felt a bunch of water go into my panties. At first, I thought I had peed myself, but then I felt a sharp pain where my abdomen was. I found the wheelchair Esme was now out of and sat down. Esme, noticing where I was, got out of the car and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The… baby," was all I could mutter. Understanding passed by her face. She sighed and turned to Carlisle who had also gotten out of the car.

"Looks like we're staying a little longer," she said. "Call Charlie, please." He nodded and got out his phone. Esme turned back to me looking excited and tired at the same time.

She pushed me into the hospital where we were greeted by forms and the confused look of the receptionist. Esme explained the details, and the receptionist sighed. I was rolled into a room and laid down on the bed.

Esme came in looking even more excited than before. She smiled at me and took my hand as I groaned from another contraction. Charlie soon came in looking panicked. I sent him to get food so he could breathe before coming back in. Carlisle came in to say good bye to Esme and me. He said that he was taking Edward home and would be back tomorrow. Awhile after Carlisle left, the doctor came in. He did all that he needed to and left.

I was sure that I squeezed the life out of Esme's hand with all the contractions I was getting since my water broke.

"Let's think baby names," Esme said using my suggestion from earlier.

"Charlie and I have found the name," I said. "It's Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled as I thought back to why we named our baby Isabella.

"Will Isabella become a Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I could tell you the story if you'd like?" She nodded and I continued. "Well, when I was a child my mother would always remind me of her honeymoon. My mother's name was Gertrude (a name she despised) and had just married her high school sweetheart, Gary.

"Gary and she went to Italy for their honeymoon. My grandmother from my dad's side (who had a nice amount of money) sponsored the entire trip. The hotel that my mother stayed in was a very nice hotel. They stayed in a suite with a marvelous view of the city of Rome.

"One day, after a long day of touring, they went upstairs to find the maid making their bed. She introduced herself as Isabella and became a wonderful guide to the city. She was a great friend to my mother. On that first day, Isabella told them to call her Bella. She told them how Bella meant beautiful in Italian and that every time someone called her by her name, she felt beautiful. She said that my mother was very Bella. After that, my mom always told people her name was Bella. It made her feel so special inside.

"On the last day of the tip, my mom told Isabella how much she would miss her. She even confessed on her little secret. My mom had been depressed lately. She didn't know why. She had Gary and an entire life ahead of her. My mother wouldn't admit it, but she knew that her mom named her Gertrude because it was a well hated name. My mom's mom was never around and always seemed to be best at making her daughter extremely unhappy. She didn't even show up to the wedding. It's safe to say that my mother wasn't well liked by her mother.

"Anyways, my mom confessed to Isabella that she was depressed and had wanted to kill herself. She explained that she was afraid that Gary would turn out like her mom. My mom felt ugly and disliked and even Gary didn't change that. She was afraid it wouldn't last, and Gary would run off with some prettier girl. My mom was very thankful to Isabella for telling her that she was beautiful. All Isabella said was that Bella described my mother in every way and that it should be her name. My mom has been called Bella ever since," I finished with tears in my eyes. It made me upset to know my own mother wanted to take her life away.

I looked over to see Esme had some tears in her eyes, too.

"That was a wonderful story," she said. "Is there a story behind Marie, too?" I shook my head.

"No, that was just Charlie's grandma's name," I answered. "She was a great cook and always had the best stories according to Charlie. I thought it was a good middle name."

"Oh, well, I think the name is just perfect." I smiled. We talked like that for what seemed like hours. It was dark outside by the time the doctor came in again. He did the measurements.

"Well, you're ready to push," he said. Charlie came back in and went to the side Esme wasn't on.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked. He looked nervous but also kind of excited.

"As I'll ever be. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm ready." I smiled and he smiled back. The process took awhile and involved pain and pushing on my part. Soon, my little Bella's cries could be heard. The nurses cleaned her up and came back. Bella was, like Edward, bald with blue eyes. Everyone held her. I was so glad to have a little girl.

**A few days later:**

"Finally!" I yelled as I got inside. For over a month the hospital was what I mostly saw. It was so good to be back in my home. I set Bella in crib seeing she was fast asleep. As I watched her sleep, I thought of how she was going to be a beautiful girl. I also thought of Edward. Something gave me the feeling that they would be great friends for a long time. _I really hope that's true._

**A/N: Yes! It's finished! The first chapter of this story is finished! I've been working on it for a LONG time and now I have to write a chapter for my other story. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I really am going to add twists! Oh, and the official dates that they were born were Aug. 13 for Edward and Sept. 13 for Bella. I'm not dealing with years so yeah. REVIEW!**


End file.
